User talk:Aaron-A016
hey aaron names Gerard i see your new to the wiki if you want help for making a charector box just let me know and ill send you a template. (Gerardthemighty (talk) 16:28, December 18, 2012 (UTC)) hey man to uplode a image look at the toolbar above the text box and you should see a single picture frame click on that :) if you need any held just reply and remember the signature at the bottom,if you don't know how look at the white text. (Gerardthemighty (talk) 19:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC)) Hey man just so you remember leave your signature to do that use 4 tildes --> ~ what do you mean use my page? Gerardthemighty (talk) 17:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok if he's going to be in the same regiment then I'll edit the group to include my character and we'll see what you think?Tell me the name of the group and tell me what you want in it and I'll put it in.And if this goes well when I make my alternate universe I'll let you in? Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) what character? Wait, what? An Additional Note Well, generally we don't give help unless you ask for it. People here are usually too busy to seek out the people who need help, and are generally going to just point out problems they happen to stumble across instead. But I can't think of anyone here who wouldn't give you whatever help they could if you asked nicely for it. Also, the general rule of thumb here is don't mess with the admins. They're pretty friendly people, actually, but they can be pretty tough as well, especially towards newbies. But even though they may yell at you, you should bear in mind that they don't hate you and that they're only telling you what you're doing wrong so that you can fix it. ---- Right if I'm going to allow it then it must all be cannocly correct to real halo canon and my halo cannon ie: Time,date,year,what and who. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) with your permission I'll edit the pages to make them cannon correct And when I'm done try to improve your grammar and sentence structure.:) Eh, no ---- Since you have linked my canon to you'res I have edited the pages to suit the canon.They are not big changes but they are there.In future remember to write with good sentence structure and double check canon before you link pages together.I understand you are new so try to learn. Regards Gerard.. Gerardthemighty (talk) 09:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sorry ---- Right looking at your cannon after reading it all,it really dose not fit with mine so you'll need to remove the links or I'll have to do it.Sorry about the long and tiring change of plans Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Aaron ```` (Repost) Hello Aaron --Austin-Q300 (talk) 20:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC)